pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bonsai nine/Mo/Me Signet Smiting Monk
This build was in the unfavoured builds due to it not being marked as a hero build in the usual manner. I have Dunkoro set up to use it, and he seems to do a good job, so I've tidied it up to match the PvX formatting, and labelled it as untested. Bonsai nine 14:47, 8 June 2007 (CEST) Move the 3 points from DF to Prot to help Rebirth. You have nothing that benefits from DF. - Ayumbhara 19:40, 2 July 2007 (CEST) : I did wonder about that myself, but was assuming that the divine favour points would result in restoring 14 health on top of the 25% Bonsai nine 06:37, 4 July 2007 (CEST) So this build can unload around 200 to a single target and maybe 150(with smite hex) AoE around every 10 seconds and a minor KD. So what? Whats the point of that? Especially on a hero that most likely won't use one of the main damaging skills(smite hex) correctly. This build damage output is weak and so is its support. There are many other smiting builds out their that do a way better job and if you want to use Signet of judgment go Me/Mo(even then this skill is lacking in PvE).--DeathByPepsi 22:12, 9 July 2007 (CEST) :I wanted a smiting monk build that would work on a hero, it was the only one I could find that looked reasonable, and when I tried it with Talkora she seemed to use it quite well. If you can suggest improvements, or point me at smiting monk builds that heroes will use correctly it would help. Cheers Bonsai nine 09:17, 10 July 2007 (CEST) This > This. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 22:36, 9 July 2007 (CEST) :Both phail in PvE. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 23:04, 9 July 2007 (CEST) ::Ofc. I run evis in PvE tho...so w/e. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 23:21, 9 July 2007 (CEST) :This is intended for primary monk heroes, That is designed for primary mesmer humans, so they can't really be compared. Bonsai nine 09:17, 10 July 2007 (CEST) Hero=skill spammer, great now what smiting skill requires alot of skill spamming. Hmmmmm mmmmmmmmmm hmmmmmmmmmmmm? Since they suck at using AoE throw defenders zeal on em slap zealots fire somewhere in the bar reversal of damage, then w/e you want(most likely prot skills and smite hex). Then BAMM smite build thats somewhat useful with condition/hex removal and decent damage. I suggest a heavy melee party for something like this to maximize the heros effectiveness.--DeathByPepsi 22:18, 10 July 2007 (CEST) Balthazar's Aura ftw || Ressmonkey 04:37, 13 July 2007 (CEST) If I'm going to have a monk hero in my party, I'm going to have it heal. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 19:14, 25 July 2007 (CEST) If you're gonna run a signet-heavy build with only supporting energy skills, bring something like Sig of Disenchant or Purge Sig so you get a good use of them. - Ayumbhara 09:48, 6 August 2007 (CEST)